University of Maradaine
The University of Maradaine is the second university in the city, on the South Maradaine side. It is a home for instruction of all of the arts and sciences, including philosophy and magic. Hundreds of years old, it was previously the Great High College of Maradaine. The University is one of of the 24 High Colleges of Druthal, but not one of the Elevens. Of the other High Colleges, the University of Maradaine is the largest and has the most diverse array of subjects. The university's buildings are primarily white stone. The campus is green, and well maintained. The campus is in the northern corner of the Aventil district triangle, bordered on the south by the rest of Aventil (Lilac Street), east by Dentonhill (Waterpath Road), and west by Gellmoor (Trenn Road). A wall surrounds the campus, though at least on the Dentonhill side, it is not very high. There is one gate that enters onto each bordering road, roughly in the middle of the wall, so Lilac's gate is pretty close to Lilac & Hedge. Uniforms Students wear dark blue wool uniforms (jackets and trousers/skirts). They wear caps and scarves that are colored to distinguish their area of study. Uniforms by school: * Magic students: red & grey stripes. * Theology students: brown & green stripes * Moral Philosophy: blue & white * Natural Philosophy: * Mathematics: * History: * Law: * Protocol: * Officer Training: gray uniforms Like much of Druth society, the University reflects gender distinctions. All women students are enrolled in the Women's College, which has its own parallel classes. So, female mages wear the same red and grey striping with their uniform: dark blue wool, long skirts and high collar blouses. (And jacket?) Departments The small magic department is led by Professor Gollic Alimen. There are a total of three magic professors, and about 20 students at a time. (This count does not include female magic students.) Courses include Basic Magic Theory, Advanced Magic Theory, and Practicals (individual tutorials for practicing the use of magic). Other departments are: Theology, Moral Philosophy, Natural Philosophy, Mathematics, History, Law, Protocol, Officer Training. The Imposters of Aventil, Appendix It seems that many departments have Practicals. Buildings * Dormitories ** Almers Hall, student dormitory, and home of Veranix and Delmin (third-floor). Several hundred years old, Almers is plastered, white-painted stone that looks gray from accumulated grime. Inside it is increasingly dilapidated, with cracking plaster and mortar, drafty and damp. The floors each have a common room, with tables and chairs, and a central fireplace. The bedrooms have small windows covered by iron bars. * Offices ** Bolingwood Tower, the tallest building on campus. Alimen's office and apartments are on the top (7th) floor. * Dining Halls ** Holtman Hall, containing the students' dining hall. The students from Almers gather and walk to breakfast as a group at ** Holmwood, featuring legendarily terrible fish stew * Lecture Halls ** Western Lecture Halls - some of the lecture halls have an upper gallery, accessed by narrow spiral stairs. * Other ** High University Tower, bell tower ** Carriage House, where Kaiana Nell, as the only woman on staff, lived in early 1215. ** Spinner Run, a secret tunnel that connects through trap doors from a stall in the Carriage House to a storeroom in Holtman. Associated Characters * Students & Recent Alumni ** Veranix Calbert ** Delmin Sarren ** Phadre Golmin (1215) ** Jiarna Kay (1215) ** Vellia Sansar ** Mila Kendish (admitted 1215) ** Rellings - Almers Hall third-floor prefect, Law student. Annoyingly dictatorial as prefect. ** Parsons - Wealthy student from the north side. From money, but doesn't talk about his background. Brothers went to RCM. ** Eittle - Naturalism student from Patyma. Grandfather was in the War. * Faculty & Staff ** Professor Gollic Alimen ** Grounds staff Kaiana NellKaiana Nell ** Head groundskeeper Master Jolen Category:Organization